


Learning the truth

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Future, Berlin - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Growing Old, Hydra (Marvel), Leviathan (Marvel), Skrulls (Marvel movies), ignoring the Sarge plotline, the truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Coulson and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. learn the truth about the Skrulls pretending to be Hill and Fury. Now what?





	Learning the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Marvel.

Coulson was angry.

Coulson was furious.

Coulson was pacing helter-skelter, back and forth, to and fro, as thunder rumbled overhead and wings shook the proud German flag over one of Berlin’s many historical arches.

“You!” Coulson told furiously Fury, or rather – Talos. “You! You! You! I trusted you! I believed in you! We had been friends-“

“Sorry,” the Skrull in question muttered, as he found his Earth shoes to be really fascinating, while his partner, Soren, (or Maria Hill?), hovered nervously nearby. Considering that most of Coulson’s initial Bus team was also present, (except for the FitzSimmons, because of reasons), the two Skrulls probably had good reasons to be nervously, but…

“DC,” Daisy Johnson called out gently to the man who had been her father on so many levels throughout the years, “can you pause?”

“Daisy-“

“I just want to tell you that judging by their vibrations they’ve been telling the truth and it seems that it’s always been them all the time that we’ve known them,” Daisy continued gently but firmly, without backing down from Coulson or breaking their staredown, “so they are, maybe, not that bad?”

Soren opened her mouth. Both Daisy and Melinda glared at her – the Maria/not Maria Skrull tried to be helpful, but her attempts had been a mixed bag, and no one here wanted to see the rerun of Coulson chasing her around Talos/not Nick Fury, waving a sap that the agent Michelle Jones-Parker gave him especially for that. (MJ had acquired the sap as part of an S.H.I.E.L.D. operation against a particularly brutal slavery ring, and so far, it was one of her first S.H.I.E.L.D. trophies, period). According to Melinda May, this had been something of a regular thing when the four of them, (herself included), were younger, and every one of them still remembered. That said, no one present here wanted to that again any time soon, so for now Soren was keeping quiet; actually, most people were keeping quiet because Coulson was that upset, (see above).

“Daisy,” now Coulson had calmed down some, but nowhere near entirely, “you don’t understand. They were, or are, my oldest friends-“

Melinda glared. 

“Mel, not helping-“

“She had hit menopause few days ago and isn’t handling it very well,” Grant spoke from his corner of the room, (until now he had been keeping quiet, as he usually did), for the first time since Daisy spoke up on his behalf when Coulson tried to turn his rant upon him. “Phil, maybe the four of you should go to the nearest restaurant and talk it out as grown-ups, alien or otherwise?” He paused. “Of course, given the rumors that the Leviathan’s activity is on the upswing you might get kidnapped instead-“

“We’ll take it,” Soren spoke-up, startling everyone – then again, if Coulson had chased you around because you called him a sexy beast or whatever, you’d be quiet too – “Melinda looks as if she could use a good brawl slash plot development…”

“Maria, or Soren, or whatever your name is? Zip it,” Melinda said flatly, “but – thank you. That is actually a good idea. Phil-?”

“Mel,” Coulson looked at her. “I’ve been neglecting you because of my own drama again, aren’t I?” He quietly made his way next to the Calvary and hugged her, however awkwardly, across her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I am doing my best not to, but sometimes I really am incapable of hearing anything beyond my own voice. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t,” Melinda muttered, as she carefully nuzzled him – something that she had never done before in public. “It’s been always like this, ever since we’ve been children – you’ve been too loud, me – too quiet, and the important things get lost in confusion…”

Silence fell and no one knew how to break it, until Melinda did. Again.

“And on that note,” she turned to the Skrulls, blushing slightly, since agent or not, she’d never been too comfortable with public displays of affection, unlike Phil or Daisy, “how about we go on that double date and see just who’ll react to us being together in public? Hydra, the Levia-than, or somebody else?”

And everyone present there complied.

End


End file.
